


From Now and Beyond

by TheConsultingStepladder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, just fluff, no case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingStepladder/pseuds/TheConsultingStepladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This totally self indulgent fic because I love weddings and I rarely find multi chapter fics about them! Enjoy <3</p></blockquote>





	From Now and Beyond

The wedding invitation had the wrong colour font on John's name, a swirling pattern that was just a touch ostentatious and a slightly wider gap between the first W in 'We' than there was in 'would'.

Yet despite the faults (irritating and glaringly obvious to no one but himself), Sherlock stared at it in awe.

He turned it over and ran his fingers across the embossed lilacs before turning again to read the text he had now committed to memory.  
It wasn't until then he realised his fingers were shaking. 

Letting the card fall to the bed he stood up and stretched his arms in an attempt to ward off the nerves that has suddenly come upon him.  
He told himself repeatedly there was no logic, no reason at all to be nervous and yet his body refused to cooperate.

It was going to be a tough day, but he had prepared everything well in advance, even writing down and practicing conversation topics and excuses to help him deal with unwanted family members and acquaintances.

He'd helped pick the flowers, the cake (especially the icing), the colour scheme and making sure the photographer went through several background checks before he was given the okay.

But somehow the slow dread had crept up on him and now he was afraid he might be swept away by it all. 

Distraction. That's the rub.

Picking up a large file full of photographs of various tie and shirt colour combinations, 10 different species of wearable flowers and an extensive list of up market bakeries, he went over the check list.

Twenty times, he went over the list.

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing left to do. He shut the file and kicked it off the bed, laying back and grimacing.

_Of course there was nothing, the wedding was tomorrow._

The only thing left now was sleep. Sleeping and waiting and hoping it all worked out in the end.  
Only, Sherlock didn't sleep. As a force of habit he was not very good at it either but tonight, he simply couldn't. 

The ceiling refused to become any more interesting as he stared at it, hours passing when quite suddenly, his phone buzzed.

John.

A sour feeling sank heavily in his chest as he answered.

“Hey Sh'lock...” John's voice was slurred and weary. “I'm just calling because... well... Sorry. Were you asleep?”

Sherlock looked over to his bedside clock. 3am. He should've been.  
“...........”

A little chuckle muffled by what sounded like bedsheets being shifted.  
“Yeah me neither.”

They were silent for a moment, only Sherlock's breath and John rustling his pillow was audible.

John spoke first.

“ I'm really scared. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's been such a long time and there's been this massive build up and a part of me is just bricking it for tomorrow.”

The detective huffed in response.

“I'm only telling you because I know.....” He cleared his throat, “I know what you must be feeling right now. And I just want you to know that I love you Sherlock. And no matter what thoughts are going through your head right now, I will be there. We are getting married tomorrow, I promise.”

Sherlock smiled and swallowed over the tightness in his chest.  
Immediately he felt indignant and ready to jump to his own defense, _Of course John, don't be so stupid. You sound like a teenage girl,_ but he took a deep breath and let it out of his lungs before replying.

“I know that.” It was hushed and sincere.

“G'night love, see you at the altar.”  
“Goodnight.”

\------------------------------------------------

In the morning he woke up, the phone still clutched in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This totally self indulgent fic because I love weddings and I rarely find multi chapter fics about them! Enjoy <3


End file.
